


Steps for Two

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: When Minako's ballet company has a rare trip to dance in the Soviet Union, Minako and Lilia study each other.





	Steps for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



It's not every day Minako can dance in Moscow. So she makes a study of it.

Makes a study of Lilia Baranovskaya. Of her graceful arms, so controlled, her poise, her instant command over any room she steps in.

Of the sounds she makes when they slip the handlers and Minako has her tongue against her clit. Of the lovely, strong arch of her back when she comes. Of the concentration in her dark eyes when she returns the favor, darker when Minako clenches around her fingers.

She breathes words of loveliness and elegance, and Minako hardly breathes at all.

 

Lilia is not a woman easily impressed. But Minako Okugawa impresses. She can do sweetness and subtlety, then leap into passion that demands attention. She has flexibility, she has strength, stamina, but more than that she has that rare charisma that Lilia cannot look away from.

She cannot look away when Minako dances, or when they talk, or when they find a narrow hiding place. Minako shows her passion, here, too, her tongue forcing even Lilia to writhe against the wall.

And when Minako comes, her bun falling apart, skirt hiked up, she is just as beautiful as on stage.


End file.
